Some Überpawn
Some Überpawn is the eleventh episode of SRorgs: Japan. Story Previously on... SURVIVOR Jacob knew he was on the chopping block if he lost the challenge. Jacob won immunity, leaving Ray worried about their place in the game. However, after putting in work to put targets on Boar and Alex, Ray felt absolutely safe. Feeling safe, Ray used their save a vote advantage and inadvertently caused a 3-3 tie between Alex and Boar. Maxis, shockingly, stuck with the Brains, and TJ, Dan, Ray, and Maxis drew rocks, causing Maxis to be the second player ever to be eliminated by a rock draw. Six are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 30 Alex is estatic that he was the one person able to get Maxis not to flip, but sad that Maxis went home because of it. Meanwhile, Jacob laments the irony of Maxis' unusual elimination. Day 31 Jacob realizes that, though the legacy advantage keeps him safe at Final 6, he's going to need to win immunity at Final 5. That means Boar's score swap is an issue. Day 32 Ray is getting on Alex's nerves for seeing him as a goat. Day 33 At the immunity challenge, Jacob purposefully throws hoping that Boar will waste his advantage. At the challenge, Boar reveals his advantage and uses it on Jacob. However, as Jacob submitted a low score on purpose, Ray wins immunity. Ray quickly decides to target Jacob at the vote. However, they begin to flip-flop, unsure whether Boar or Jacob is the bigger threat. Indeed, Ray spends the entire day flopping between voting Boar and voting Jacob. Jacob's annoyance with Ray continues during this whole ordeal. Ray is beginning to realize that they have gotten on people's nerves and worry. They also reveal that they are not actually a female as they had claimed. Later, Boar offers Jacob a different opportunity to save himself. This makes Alex worry that he's going home if there is indeed a split vote. Jacob and Alex enact a plan to ensure that they will both be safe. At tribal council, it turns out that there is no split vote plan. Ray does not flip on Boar, but Jacob nullifies four votes with the legacy advantage, sending Boar home in a 2-0 vote. Tribal Council Night 33 Jacob returns to camp ecstatic. Day 34 Jacob works on a plan to get Ray on his side at this vote. However, Ray has a plan of his own. Day 35 Ray starts to consider who out of the Final 5 he can reasonably beat. Day 36 At the immunity challenge, Dan shows an absolutely dominant performance and wins immunity. This puts a wrench in Ray's plan. Jacob knows this likely means he is going home, but he won't go down without a fight. Ray decides to take out who he sees as the biggest threat. With the vote seemingly set on Jacob, TJ is looking toward the endgame. Alex also begins to consider his options. Jacob makes a last ditch effort to show Alex and Ray why they need him in the game. In the end, the whole tribe votes out Jacob unanimously, and Ray plays his extra vote (as it expires at this tribal) to vote for Jacob a second time. Tribal Council